12 aurores, el triangulo y la serpiente
by Crazy1Fangirl
Summary: La vida de los aurores del siglo 20, mientras en Europa la guerra recién empieza, uno o dos magos tenebrosos existiendo al mismo tiempo. ¿Los Potters seguiran siendo protagonistas de la historia o no?
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente! Emmm este es un coso que hice mientras estaba aburrida en mi casa. Me parecio que tenía un crush con el personaje de Percival Graves… vamos a ver en este fanfic parte de su vida y de los demás aurores de MACUSA. Dios, como amo todo el universo de HP.

Van a aparecer varios personajes importantes de las dos series de películas, en el caso de HP, de los libros.

Disclaimer: Este universo no me pertenece, ni tampoco me encuentro en el, ni es mi intención sacar dinero del mismo. JK es la dueña de todo y es una reina, la amo. Quiero mas libros JOTAKA! Ok basta.

Saludos!

Al principio cuando era niña y sus padres la llevaron allí por primera vez, las paredes de vidrio y los techos dorados le habían hecho llorar los ojos y tener migraña

Luego de todos estos años, ella había dejado de ser una simple visitante, se había acomodado al lugar y La Luz que se reflejaba y entraba por la ventana en el cielo raso solo le daba un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Macusa hoy estaba repleto de gente. Magos y brujas salían y entraban por la puerta que daba a la calle y luego desaparecían dando una vuelta en si mismos.

Había hecho eso mismo para llegar hasta el lugar. Me acababa de graduar de Ilvermorny, mis padres habían estado tan orgullosos de que su preciosa tríx hubiera quedado en Horned Serpent, la casa de la familia. Ahora ya tenía mi permiso para desaparecer, mis notas habían sido excelentes, y ya estaba buscando trabajo. Si, en MACUSA, el alma mater de todos mis antepasados. Desde que mi antigua familia había llegado a Estados Unidos, no había desaprobado su legado.

Yo siempre estuve bajo Muchas expectaciones, al mismo tiempo que todos los parientes de los antiguos doce aurores. Nosotros éramos como las celebridades de los años 20 y ahora mientras caminaba por los pasillos del congreso, y yo con mi túnica nueva y costosa, pasaba mirando al frente los escritorios de los demás magos, me daba un poco cuenta de que la gente se movía de mi camino, casi reverencialmente. Los hombres me miraban con hambre en sus ojos, buscando si yo era lo bastante bonita como para poner sus atenciones en mi y las brujas me miraban con variadas expresiones. Distaban de ser lindas expresiones: envidia, curiosidad, desdén, aburrimiento

Mis tacos hacían mucho ruido sobre las baldosas blancas y seguí hacia mi destino, la importante y respetada oficina de aurors

Había dado las pruebas de aceptación, había presentado mis notas de Ilvermorny y todo hacia una semana

Había sido una semana muy estresante, pero no por que estuviera muy ocupada, sino al revés, no tenía que estudiar para el colegio, era desempleada y aunque tenía dinero y una vida fácil no me gustaba dilapidar mi dinero. Mi vida era cuidar de mi padre en la gran mansión de la familia, solos en una casa antigua, llena de fantasmas y boggarts

Mi madre había muerto en 1917 de dragón pox, y aunque mi padre nunca había sido el alma de una fiesta ahora estaba mucho más callado. El quería venir conmigo, el había trabajado en el departamento de seguridad mágica como obvliviador ya que la vida de auror le parecía muy dura y extrañaba las paredes resplandecientes y las columnas doradas. Estaba sin mi acompañante favorito y estaba casi llegando a mi destino.

-Mándale saludos al querido Percival y pídele que no sea duro contigo

Me había dicho mi papá mientras estaba por aparecerme en frente del Woolworth

-no seas ridículo padre, más le vale que no haga diferencias

El se había reído de mí tono duro, sabía que yo odiaba que hicieran diferencias, no me gustaba la injusticia

-pero todos sabemos que si no te acepta en su equipo, el tipo está frito

Apreté su cachete en un saludo cariñoso y aceptador de sus palabras que aunque dichas con humor, el sabía que no distaban de la realidad.

Percy, como yo lo llamaba desde pequeña y que como mago en Estados Unidos estaba relacionado directamente con mi sangre y teníamos familia en común, era el director de La Oficina de aurores del congreso. Todo el mundo le tenía pánico y sabían que no era un personaje con el cual jugar. Nuestras familias estaban emparentadas, los Magos puros que quedaban éramos un grupo reducido pero no tanto como en otros países

No estaba aceptado legalmente, ni socialmente la unión de un no maj con uno de los nuestros y por lo tanto las familias importantes como las nuestras estaban siempre emparentadas

Llegue a la puerta doble de caoba y mangos de oro que era La Oficina de Percy

Seguramente el no estaría solo y estarían alguna de las cabezas de las demás restantes familias, de las cuales hubieran seguido la misma carrera que todos los doce antepasados. Lewis sería uno y tal vez Wikilson, Roche y López

Di tres decididos golpes en la puerta y cuando sentí una dura, pero conocida voz diciendo "adelante", entre.

-buenos días- salude yo con una pequeña mueca graciosa en mi boca, para luego cambiarla, por una sorprendida, cuando vi que uno de los aurores se acercaba a mi con su bigote prominente y sonrisa amable.

-Es tan espectacular verle, Miss Potter!, -era un hombre de mediana edad y auror muy poderoso, pero que siempre había tenido ese aire de tío- pasa- dinero- por- debajo-de la mesa. Me sorprendió que viniera hacia delante y me saludara en las dos mejillas. Me golpeó en la espalda con más de la fuerza necesaria y luego volvio a su lugar junto a los otros 5 aurores donde entre ellos estaba Graves.

-Buen Día Beatrix, es bueno verte y saber que eres muy puntual, - dijo Percival mirando su reloj de arena mágica en si escritorio.

– Para este tipo de trabajo, la puntualidad es muy importante.- Me miro a los ojos, como si me quisiera leer la mente- Luego volvió a hablar. - debes estar nerviosa por el veredicto de la cámara de aurores - el tipo apenas mostró una pequeña mueca, cuando estaba en el trabajo siempre era frío y distante y yo traté de controlar mis emociones y que no fueran tan obvias en mis facciones

''Un auror no debe mostrar emociones''- decía Percival, -''controla tus pensamientos, tus emociones, o ellas pueden ser tu caída''.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y Percival miro hacia Adrianna Lopez, la cual tenía unos 25 años y era una de las últimas aurores aceptadas y ya era muy respetada.

Yo tenía 21 la misma edad con la que ella había entrado. La chica también era muy seria, la había enseñado Graves también y seguía sus enseñanzas a rajatabla

Ella me gustaba, cuando estaba fuera de su escritorio o del campo de batalla era muy disparatada.

Una pequeña sonrisa se copio en los labios casi magenta de la muchacha y me miró a los ojos, yo le aguante la mirada y hice un intento de sonrisa que debió parecer una mueca incomoda. Los demás aurores solo miraban con atención

Era una Potter, o me aceptaban entre sus filas o iban a desprestigiar a mi familia y al mismo tiempo a todo el grupo

-Hemos estudiado tu currículum, tus aptitudes y a pesar de que hemos visto un gran potencial, también hemos visto una gran disposición a que tus emociones florezcan rápidamente y no queremos eso en un trabajo como este.

Quede blanca como una tiza y mire a Percival, el estaba como una pared, tieso y no parecía estar viéndome

-a pesar de todo eso, vamos a aceptarte como ayudante y aprenderás a ser auror en la marcha o en otro caso, de que cambies de opinión, desde allí tendrás el puesto que desees.

-Que?- mi fuerte y aguda voz hizo que López y Wilkinson, que habían estado tranquilos, parecieran espantados por unos segundos.

-Quieres decir que yo, una Potter, con mis antepasados aurores como testigos y mi hermano en la fuerza, y con mis propios méritos, igual me deniegan el puesto?

Graves levanto las cejas, dando a entender que yo justamente, les estaba dando la demostración de la razón de sus decisiones y hablo con la voz tranquila, como si quisiera hacer entender a un niño para que no se enojara mas..

-Beatrix, no te hemos denegado nada, queremos darte un pequeño tiempo para amoldar tu genio a las vicisitudes del oficio. Debes entender que para estar en este equipo, debes tener más frialdad y que no solo es tener buena mano para duelos o inteligencia, que sabemos que tienes. - Graves me hablo como cuando éramos más pequeños y eso hizo que mi genio aumentará

-Luego de unas varias semanas, posiblemente ya seas aceptada y tendrás un cargo de por vida. El mismo Abraham estaría orgulloso de ti, incluso el también tenía un gran temperamento…

Deje que mis horribles emociones se esfumaran por un momento, los Nombres de nuestros antepasados eran como bálsamos en cualquier alma mágica en nuestra comunidad, pero dentro de nuestro reducido grupo, lo era más.

-Tienen razón, y pido mis sinceras disculpas a vosotros y también las gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad. No los defraudare.

López sonrío un poco más cálida desde que les había vociferado en medio de la entrevista y todo volvía a estar más ameno.

-en vista de que tenemos todos tus datos y que ya tienes la aceptación del departamento mágico de seguridad, te estaríamos esperando este mismo lunes, a las 7 am donde te encontrarás con Percival en esta misma oficina. Tendrás que tomar declaraciones de testigos, ayudar a los aurores con sospechosos y salir al campo a practicar cuando te lo sea admitido por el presidente del congreso, la nueva presidenta Seraphine Picquery.

Yo asentí y asentí a todo.

Luego de la entrevista y con los nervios por el piso, tire con mis manos, de mi saco largo color negro para barrer las arrugas imaginarias y salí del despacho de Graves

Pero al empezar a deshacer mi camino, una gran mano se sostuvo en mi brazo. Era Percival. Era dos cabezas más alto que yo. Muy apuesto y aunque nos conocíamos como familia y me había criado con el, le tenía mucho respeto, por lo menos frente a todas las personas que estaban chismeando frente a sus escritorios.

-Debo hablar contigo, Trix. - dijo y me apremió a entrar a un despacho vacío cerca del que recién acabábamos de desocupar

Yo no hable ni hice ningún movimiento, y tampoco puse ninguna expresión

El debió igual leer algo en mi y evidentemente supo que no iba a terminar así

-este es el momento para quejarte y dejar ir todo, Trix

Yo comencé a caminar como animal enjaulado, mientras mis puños se volvían blancos

-Por qué? - mi voz era que daba miedo. Si el no fuera un Graves, habría salido despavorido de la sala

-Por que? No viste como te comportaste allí adentro? TU, gritándole a todo el mundo como una maldita banshee, a nuestro equipo, desquitándote con López. Ella sabía que ibas a reaccionar mal, yo lo dude, pero ella tenía razón, Tu, con tus emociones a flor de piel, tan… Obvia. Por eso es que no te acepte en el grupo ya mismo.

-TU fuiste el que me negó el puesto? Pensé que éramos amigos! cómo pudiste? - le apuntaba con el dedo mi cara roja, llena de furia

-Gracias por probar mi punto, de forma tan espectacular- concluyó el, serio y disgustado-, Creo que todos temieron por sus vidas allí adentro, tal vez en un momento yo también, para serte sincero.

-No trates de cambiar de tema y no me mientas. Se que no es por esto que no me pusiste en el equipo.- le dije, pero una idea se empezó a formar en mi mente y luego abri mis ojos con sorpresa y sin creerlo- TU crees que echaría todo a perder, no? Que solo los pondría en peligro a los demás, TU y tu perfecta definicion de aurores frios y perfectos,- lo señale con malicia y desdén,- con ese traje, ese saco largo y demasiado costoso- yo desaprobaba del desgaste innecesario de dinero.

-Por qué lo hiciste realmente Per? Por qué?- el se inclinó en el gran escritorio de madera de pino, mientras hacia una floritura con la mano para acercarme, con magia, una silla en donde no me senté. Parecía dudar en decirme algo, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a dudar otra vez. Abrió la boca y cerró los ojos, como si sus palabras le dolieran.

-Estoy preocupado, Eres una excelente duelista, excelente, y aunque ahora estés hablándole mierda a tu prontamente jefe, sé que eres inteligente, por eso estabas en Horned serpent, pero…

-siempre hay un pero contigo...- sonreí con sarcasmo, el rodo los ojos. No se parecía al señor seriedad que había visto en la otra oficina

-pero podrías salir lastimada si te dejo trabajar con ese temperamento, esa valentía, casi estúpida que tu tienes, la misma valentía que hizo que tu abuelo, tu bisabuelo y todos tus antepasados murieran en campo de batalla- levantó la mano al ver que yo abría la boca para contradecirlo

-Y no me importa lo que digas, puede que los Potter vengan así de fábrica, pero no es normal, en el grupo todavía nos preguntamos cómo la línea familiar de ustedes sigue con muestras tan prontas en toda la familia

-Simple, nos casamos temprano al igual que nos reproducimos, a veces ni siquiera en ese orden.


	2. Chapter 2

29 abril 1925

El sonido de alas diminutas y aleteantes era incesante. Entrecerré mis ojos, arremangándome las mangas de mi cardigan, porque ahora me iba a poner a trabajar. El papel que ahora revoloteaba sobre mi cabeza, que había sido intrincadamente doblado en la forma de un pájaro, no pareció en absoluto desfasado por esto. Ya había decidido maldecir a cualquiera que hubiera pensado que era una buena idea enviarme una nota y luego encantarla para que yo actuara como una completa idiota cuando intenté convencerla desde el techo. Tenía que ser una broma. Estaba segura de que cuando finalmente tuviera en mis manos el papel y lo abriera, habría una gran 'HA' escrita en negrita y letras oscuras. Tomaría un poco de investigación descubrir quién es el culpable. Es algo bueno de que eso es lo que hago para ganarme la vida.

"Está bien, pedazo de basura obstinada", murmuré, blandiendo mi varita hacia él. "Accio memo!"

Una vez más, nada. Tiré la varita y coloqué mis manos sobre mis caderas, un suspiro exasperado escapándome. Aparentemente también tenía algún tipo de hechizo de protección mágica. Mi pie golpeó impacientemente contra el piso unas cuantas veces antes de que finalmente me resignara a manejar mi situación de la manera no maj. Saqué la desvencijada silla de madera que estaba detrás de mi escritorio y puse con cuidado en ella. Incluso con la altura añadida, todavía era un toque demasiado corto para alcanzar el pájaro de papel. Poniéndome de puntitas, levanté una mano hacia el cielo. Las puntas de mis dedos solo lograron rozar un ala de papel cuando la silla comenzó a bambolearse debajo de mí.

-Oh, mierda!-. Di un grito ahogado. Mis brazos salieron disparados mientras perdía el equilibrio, intentando frenéticamente enderezarme antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, no sirvió de nada, y de repente me encontré cayendo de mi silla y dirigiéndome directamente hacia el suelo duro y sólido. Cerré los ojos y me preparé para el inevitable impacto. Solo que nunca llegó.

Mi pulso, que había despegado como un caballo al galope, comenzó a disminuir cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a enfrentar la planta en el piso de mi oficina. En vez de eso, estaba sorprendentemente suspendido en el aire, solo sobre el brillante piso de madera dura. Levanté la vista con confusión, buscando en la habitación hasta que vi una figura familiar parada en la entrada.

Un gemido se escapó de mí.

-Por supuesto que serías tú, ¿no es así?-

Percival Graves entró en la habitación, con una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y la otra casualmente apuntando su varita en mi dirección.

-Creo que un agradecimiento no estaría mal, ¿o preferirías que te deje caer?-, Preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Parecía el hombre pulido e injustamente guapo que yo sabía que era. Su cabello oscuro fue retirado de su frente, revelando los trozos de gris que se formaban en sus sienes. La piel de su mandíbula era lisa y bien afeitada, y parecía más adecuado para las páginas de Witch's Weekly que el Congreso Mágico. Algo de lo que lo había molestado en más de una ocasión. Yo era uno de los pocos que podía salirse con la suya.

Hice una mueca, convocando una disculpa desde algún lugar profundo de mí. "Gracias."

Satisfecho, Graves movió su varita y me bajo suavemente de nuevo. Tan pronto como estuve de pie, carraspeé y alisé la parte delantera de mi suéter, fingiendo como si lo que había visto fuera algo normal. Aunque estaba seguro de que estaba acostumbrado. Tenía un poco de reputación como alguien que constantemente se encontraba en las circunstancias más extrañas. Siempre por accidente. Bueno ... casi siempre.

Mi relación con el director de Seguridad Mágica siempre había sido algo inusual. Su brillantez era asombrosa y, a menudo, me dejaba con la sensación de que el resto de nosotros estaría siempre en sus sombras. Yo, por otro lado, era conocida por mis métodos más poco ortodoxos y una personalidad peculiar que a veces me metía en problemas.

Eramos como el día y la noche, pero de alguna manera, él siempre había creído en mí más que nadie. Él fue quien me dio la primera oportunidad en el campo, hace años. Desde entonces, siempre fui el primer auror al que acudió cuando necesitaba un compañero. Especialmente recientemente. Aunque no había muchas cosas en las que Graves y yo estuviéramos de acuerdo explícitamente, había una más importante: encontrar a Gellert Grindelwald.

-¿Debería incluso preguntarte qué intentabas lograr?-, Preguntó con leve interés, con los labios crispados. En unos largos pasos, él había entrado en la habitación y estaba parado frente a mi escritorio. Un escritorio que actualmente estaba cubierto de papeles, jarras de tinta, plumas, periódicos y carpetas de archivos, entre otros artículos. No era conocida como el auror más ordenado. De repente deseé haber pensado en limpiar un poco, pero luego me reprendí por siquiera pensar eso. No había necesidad de tratar de impresionar a Graves. Aunque si incluso notó el desastre, no dijo ni hizo nada para reconocerlo.

Suspiré y señalé hacia el techo.

-Esa cosa. No puedo hacer que la maldita cosa baje -.

Graves miró el memo volador, un destello de diversión apareció en sus ojos antes de que levantara su varita y le diera una ociosa ola. El pájaro de papel cayó en picado desde el cielo y aterrizó en mi escritorio.

Lo miré atónita.

-¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?-

Se encogió de hombros, guardando su varita dentro de su chaqueta antes de deslizar ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

–Recuérdame enseñarte más tarde. En este momento, necesito hablarte de algo más importante-.

Sus ojos chispearon con convicción, y fui atraído hacia él, bebiendo ansiosamente sus palabras. No era frecuente que mostrara este tipo de emoción, pero siempre supe que significaba que algo interesante iba a seguir.

-¿Qué es?-

-Tuve una premonicion -, anunció, con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios. -Se dónde estará Raoul Burke. Esta noche.-

El era muy bueno en adivinación, tenía el don de ver el futuro, lo cual no era muy común.

-Esta noche-, repetí aturdida, mi corazón saltando con súbita anticipación. Mis dedos ya estaban ansiosos por agarrar mi varita y correr hacia la ciudad.

Habíamos estado buscando al aliado más cercano de Grindelwald durante meses. Raoul Burke, era el hombre, la mano derecha de Grindelwald. Era la segunda mejor opción dejando fuera al hombre mismo.

-Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! -Exclamé, alce mi mano y mi abrigo salto desde el espaldar de mi silla y vino directo hacia mi. Estaba jalando mis brazos a través de las mangas, ya a mitad de camino hacia la puerta, cuando Graves gentilmente agarró a mi manga y tiró de mí para detenerme.

-Mas despacio, ansiosita. Tú sabes las reglas. Madame Presidenta necesita ser informada antes que nosotros vayamos a cualquier parte- Dijo deliberadamente. Ansiosita era un apodo que el mismo había adoptado para mí después de darse cuenta de que siempre tenía prisa. Argumenté que no era cierto, pero cuando todos en la oficina también comenzaron a llamarme así, de mala gana tuve que conformarme con el hecho de que todos tenían razón.

Me detuve en seco y lo miré con las cejas levantadas. Él me miró expectante y mis hombros se hundieron en la derrota.

-Bien, bien. Vamos. Primero la sesión informativa, luego el chico malo atrapado. Vamos, Percy!-.

Me divertí demasiado al verlo encogerse.

-¿Cuántas veces necesito decirte que odio cuando me llamas así?-

-No las suficientes, ¿Por qué? ¿Estás manteniendo la cuenta? -, Le pregunté mientras pasaba junto a él en mi camino hacia la puerta.

Él no respondió, pero lo escuché lanzar un familiar y audible suspiro seguido del sonido de sus pasos detrás de mí. La nota de papel encantada ya era una cosa del pasado, ya que volví mis pensamientos hacia Raoul Burke y el silencioso mago que actualmente está detrás de mí. A pesar de nuestras muchas diferencias, encajamos increíblemente bien. Eso, y el trabajo siempre está hecho. Tal vez realmente había algo que decir acerca de la atracción de los opuestos. Por motivos relacionados con el trabajo, por supuesto, me recordé a mí misma. No tenía tiempo para nada diferente.

El sol acababa de ponerse, proyectando el resto del mundo en una miríada de sombras, mientras Graves y yo aparecíamos de la nada en un callejón a las afueras de Brooklyn. La impaciencia que había sentido al pasear por la lujosa oficina de Madame President se entorpeció un poco cuando respiré el aire fresco de la noche y me preparé para lo que la noche podría habernos reservado.

La visión de mi compañero no habia sido muy clara, solo que Graves sabia que Burke y algunos de sus hombres habían estado frecuentando un bar destartalado en Brooklyn. Al parecer, habían estado tratando de reunir nuevos reclutas, que era lo último que necesitábamos o queríamos.

El callejón en el que nos habíamos metido conducía a un callejón sin salida por un lado, y el extremo opuesto se abría a la calle. Fue una noche tranquila, la mayoría de la gente ya se estableció en casa por la noche. Graves sacó su varita de su chaqueta y la agitó sobre su ropa con un simple movimiento de su muñeca. Su ropa actual fue reemplazada fluidamente por un chaleco gris de rayas, encima una camisa blanca y un par de pantalones grises. Era un aspecto mucho más informal que el traje impecable que había estado usando antes. Me pregunté por un momento si debería hacer lo mismo. Estábamos tratando de encajar con un grupo de rudos y rudos. Y yo estaba vestida con pantalones de cuero negro y camisa gris, todos me decían que a veces parecía un hombre. No me gustaban los vestidos. Dudé antes de agitar mi propia varita y cambié mi camisa y mis pantalones sencillos por un vestido con estampado de lilas hasta la rodilla y un chal a juego.

Pasé mis dedos por mi pelo, deteniéndome cuando miré hacia atrás para encontrar a Graves mirándome, sus ojos marrones revolviéndome de una manera que me hizo sentir súbitamente muy cohibida.

–¿Qué?- Pregunté.

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Nada. Nunca antes te había visto con un vestido... te ves… hermosa-

Las palabras me pillaban desprevenidas, y había transcurrido una fracción de segundo antes de darme cuenta de que me había hecho un gesto para que lo siguiera desde el callejón y aún no me había movido. Un 'gracias' estaba pegado al paladar, pero no parecía querer salir. No podía entender por qué estaba tan absorto en el hecho de que Graves me había hecho un cumplido. Claramente, el no había pensado dos veces al respecto mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la acera junto a mí.

Caminamos en silencio, mi estómago comenzó a torcerse en nudos a medida que nos acercábamos más y más a nuestro destino. Graves redujo la velocidad fuera de lo que sabía que debía haber sido nuestra parada. Parecía que una vez había sido un hotel agradable y elegante, aunque ahora parecía que había visto días mejores. enredaderas serpenteaban por las paredes, losas de madera cubrían las ventanas rotas, incluida la puerta de cristal.

Todavía estaba asimilando todo cuando Graves se paró frente a mí, bloqueando mi vista. Tuve que estirar el cuello para mirar su altura completa. Extendí mi barbilla, tratando de hacerme parecer más alta que lo que en realidad era yo. Los dos sabíamos que no estaba engañando a nadie.

-Lo que estamos a punto de hacer es peligroso. Estamos entrando en una sala llena de delincuentes y, potencialmente, algunos magos oscuros y violentos -. Comenzó, con los ojos clavados en los míos, hablando lentamente, como si necesitara que lo agarrara y se aferrara a cada palabra.

-Lo que significa que necesito que escuches y hagas todo lo que digo. Sin argumento, Ansiosa. El apuro solo nos va a meter en problemas, y eso es lo último que quiero. ¿Entendido?-

Fruncí los labios y luché contra el impulso de discutir por discutir. Sabía lo importante que era nuestra misión. Siempre he sido un tipo de "hacer ahora, pensar más tarde". Y asi No es Percival, sin embargo. Asentí.

-Entendido.-

-Bien-, dijo, aceptando mi respuesta antes de ofrecerme su brazo. -¿Debemos?-

Envolví mi brazo con el suyo y juntos, caminamos por un callejón cercano que conducía a la entrada lateral del edificio. Graves abrió la pesada puerta de metal y yo entré. Me encontré de inmediato con el olor a humo de tabaco, restos de él que se encrespaban en el aire y creaban una neblina gris. La sala estaba llena de gente, en su mayoría hombres, aunque vi a un puñado de mujeres esparcidas aquí y allá. Yo era quizás uno de cinco, que es lo que probablemente llamó la atención de algunos de los clientes sentados en sus taburetes astillados en el bar. Uno de ellos silbó mientras pasábamos caminando y me sorprendió cuando sentí la mano de Graves protectora en la parte baja de mi espalda, guiándome hacia un lugar vacío en el otro extremo del bar. Me deslicé sobre un taburete cuando Graves se apoyó en el de él. Ya estaba explorando la habitación, vigilante y alerta como siempre.

-¿Qué será?-, Preguntó una voz profunda y grave. Alcé la vista y vi al camarero que se inclinaba hacia nosotros, un hombre corpulento con un grueso bigote rojo y una amplia frente.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero Graves me ganó.

-Dos whiskys de fuego-. Dijo, empujando algunas monedas sobre el mostrador.

Levanté las cejas, una sonrisa fantasmagórica en mis labios.

-Beber en el trabajo, ¿eh?- Bromeé, hablando en voz baja, aunque la música y la conversación eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para enmascarar cualquier palabra intercambiada entre nosotros.

Se giró para mirarme, pasándose una mano por el pelo antes de que una media sonrisa maliciosa apareciera en sus labios.

-Esto es un bar, ¿no? Parece sospechoso ir a un bar y no pedir un trago -.

-Touche-. Después de todo, lo último que queríamos era llamar la atención no deseada.

Aunque parecía que ya lo éramos. Me dio la sensación de que este era el tipo de lugar donde las caras nuevas eran raras y pocas.

Mis ojos recorrieron la habitación, observando a cada uno por uno. Una mesa de hombres fornidos y de hombros anchos en la esquina estaban todos sentados alrededor de un juego de ajedrez de mago, pilas de monedas tambaleándose en el tablero. Uno de ellos soltó un grito triunfante y tiró de todas las monedas hacia sí mismo antes de que otro golpeara la mesa con un puño y se levantara para irse.

Junto a ellos, dos hombres tenían la cabeza inclinada en una conversación silenciosa, y en una pequeña mesa en la esquina había un hombre calvo con un pañuelo morado y profundamente dormido con la boca abierta. Estaba buscando a Burke, tratando de distinguir su desordenado cabello oscuro y sus penetrantes ojos azules. Aunque podría haber sido fácilmente disfrazado. Esperaba que no lo hubiera creído necesario. Se suponía que nadie supiera que, después de todo, estábamos detrás de él.

-¡aqui está! ¡Disfrutenlo! -Dijo el cantinero detrás de mí mientras dos vasos pequeños sonaban sobre el mostrador.

-¡Gracias!" Llamé por encima de mi hombro antes de inclinarme hacia Graves. -¿Nada aún?-

Él negó con la cabeza, mirando a los dos hombres en una conversación silenciosa.

-Nada, pero estoy seguro de que sabremos cuándo llega. Al hombre le gusta hacer una entrada -.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero de repente sentí que los pelos de mi nuca se erizaban. Sabía que ya me sentía bastante bien. Me había entrenado para reconocerlo. Rápidamente, peiné la habitación, tratando de identificar de dónde venía. Solo me llevó un momento encontrar el par de ojos que miraba fijamente en nuestra dirección. Era un hombre rubio que no había notado antes, sentado directamente frente a nosotros en una mesa cuadrada. Tenía los pies apoyados en otra silla, las plantas de sus botas cubiertas de tierra. Y estaba mirando a Graves y mi, como si fueramos un rompecabezas que estaba tratando de resolver.

-No mires ahora, pero hay un hombre sentado al otro lado de la habitación que no para de mirar-, le susurré a Graves, inclinando mi cuerpo en el taburete para enfrentarlo. Me sacudí el cerebro tratando de colocar la cara del extraño, pensando que tal vez era alguien a quien habíamos arrestado en el pasado. Ese fue el escenario más probable.

-¿Cómo es él?-, Preguntó Graves con cuidado.

No contesté de inmediato, dándole una segunda mirada justo a tiempo para ver al hombre metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo, levantándose lentamente de su silla. Se me cayó el estómago. Necesitábamos darle una razón para desviar la mirada rápidamente, antes de que realmente nos reconociera. Me volví hacia Graves y dije las primeras palabras que me vinieron a la mente.

-¡Bésame rápido!

Él frunció el ceño en evidente confusión.

-¿Perdon?-

Dejé escapar un suspiro de dolor y me repetí.

-Bésame. No querrá mirarnos si lo hacemos-.

Los ojos de Graves me recorrieron la cara, como si estuviera comprobando si hablaba en serio. Incluso me sorprendió lo serio que era, aunque había una parte de mi cerebro gritándome que no era un plan de acción sensato. De hecho, probablemente haya cientos de diferentes métodos de distracción en mi arsenal. Entonces, ¿por qué elegí este? Nunca antes había pensado en besar a Graves ... al menos no lo creía. Conocía a muchas otras mujeres en el congreso, pero siempre traté de quedarme afuera de esa lista, estábamos emparentados.

Mi línea de pensamiento saltó por completo de las vías cuando sentí su mano en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, acercándome más. Entonces, sus labios estaban sobre los míos y mis ojos se cerraron por instinto. Sus labios eran más suaves de lo que esperaba, pero tenía un sabor que de alguna manera era dulce y salado al mismo tiempo. Y no fue tan desagradable como yo quería que fuera. Lejos de ahi. También olía increíble ... como pergamino y menta. Hubo un momento de vacilación, mientras me preguntaba qué diablos hacer con mis manos, pero luego los dedos de Graves se deslizaron por mi cabello, su otra mano se movió para descansar sobre mi rodilla y me olvidé de preocuparme por lo correcto y lo incorrecto mientras mis dedos de los pies se enroscaban en mis zapatos.

Agarré su cintura con mis manos, sintiendo los músculos de su torso debajo de su camisa. Me senté derecho en mi taburete, como si acabara de llamar mi atención a toda la atención. Sus dedos encontraron su camino hasta mi nuca, ahuecando suavemente su mano allí y una ola de sorpresa rodó sobre mí cuando sentí su lengua deslizándose burlonamente sobre mi labio inferior. Eso debería haber sido, mi señal para alejarse. En cambio, separé mis labios y dejé que profundizara el beso. Aunque sabía que estaba mal. Muy mal. Él debe haberlo sabido también, sin embargo, era como si ninguno de nosotros pudiese detenerse. El beso era demasiado suave, demasiado tentador, demasiado malditamente adictivo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Mi cerebro estaba en una niebla cuando lentamente se apartó, las respiraciones se mezclaron por un momento antes de enderezarse. No podría haber durado más de un segundo, pero se sintió como una vida dentro de mi cabeza. Cuando abrí los ojos, me estaba mirando con una intensidad curiosa, como si fuera algo inesperado. Noté entonces que mi corazón estaba lleno de carreras en mi pecho. Me aclaré la garganta y me alejé de él, con las mejillas ardiendo.

Graves fue el primero en hablar.

-Funcionó.-

Casi me había olvidado del hombre en la mesa, el que había estado mirando y era la razón por la que incluso había exigido el beso en primer lugar.

-¿Huh?- Mi mirada parpadeó sobre la habitación para ver que el hombre se había acomodado en su asiento, agachando la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado de haber sido atrapado.

Sin embargo, ya no era lo que estaba dominando mi mente.

-Mierda-. Susurré. Me giré detrás de mí, agarré el vaso de whisky de fuego y lo sostuve en mis labios, dejando que el líquido se quemara en mi garganta. Como que de alguna manera eso me ayudaría. Graves seguía mirándome con curiosidad mientras yo tosía en un ataque de tos. ¿Por qué no podría mantenerme fría ahora? Me limpié la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-Voy a ... ir a verificar las cosas-.

Distancia. Necesitaba distancia Para alejarse de esa boca perfecta, y esas manos perfectas, y ... oh, mierda, había algo muy mal conmigo.

Su mano salió disparada, los dedos rodearon mi muñeca cuando me detuvo. Por primera vez desde que nos besamos, me vi obligado a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sólo sé cuidadosa. No hagas nada estúpido-, dijo, repitiendo lo que me había dicho fuera del bar. Sin embargo, las palabras de alguna manera se suavizan esta vez. Asentí con la cabeza, el whisky de fuego seguía quemando un fuego en la parte posterior de mi garganta.

Caminé a través de la habitación, los ojos casualmente peinando a los otros clientes mientras trataba de volver a enfocarme en el trabajo. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba buscando ... si no Burke, que era la siguiente mejor opción. La tarjeta de visita de Grindelwald, un extraño símbolo que había visto docenas y docenas de veces ... un triángulo con un círculo dentro, y una línea que divide el círculo en dos mitades. Sus seguidores parecen llevarlo como una insignia de honor, con cadenas al cuello o, a veces, incluso tatuado en la piel.

Al menos me dio algo en qué pensar. Los latidos de mi corazón aún estaban tratando de disminuir la velocidad mientras mi cerebro trataba de encontrar una forma de lidiar con el nuevo dolor que había seguido al beso de Graves. Una voz en mi cabeza se burló de mí ... Me gustó demasiado. Me volví y miré por encima del hombro y nuestros ojos se encontraron en la habitación. Su mirada se clavó en mí, haciéndome sentir tibia debajo de las tenues y ahumadas luces.

Una fuerte explosión reverberó en las paredes, haciéndome saltar. Giré sobre mis talones justo a tiempo para ver cómo la puerta de la barra se abría, golpeando fuertemente contra la pared. Se me heló la sangre mientras caminaba la misma persona que habíamos estado buscando ...

Raoul Burke.

Su cabello oscuro era un desastre, sobresalía en todas direcciones como si lo hubiera estado peinando con los dedos una y otra vez. Lo que me llamó la atención, sin embargo, fueron sus ojos. Electricidad con anticipación y furia. La habitación calló cuando él entró, todas las caras se volvieron hacia él.

-Un pajarito me dijo que habrá aurores aquí esta noche, husmeando. El primero en encontrarlos será recompensado en gran medida por sus esfuerzos...-Dio una pausa para poner más suspenso. lo promete.-

El hombre de rostro cetrino, se burló.

Me sentí congelada en el lugar, el horror me cubrió. Aparté mis ojos de Burke para mirar a Graves desde el otro lado de la habitación. Sus ojos muy abiertos, la boca en línea delgada y recta. Me miro, como suplicando que no hiciera nada arriesgado.

Ahora estábamos en problemas.

30 diciembre 1926

Era otro día de invierno

Ayer había estado muy fresco en la ciudad, aunque algún rayo de sol se había colado entre las largas nubes grises y lo había hecho parecer menos invernal

Hoy en cambio nadie se iba a librar del frío ni tampoco de la nieve

La noche anterior las nubes habían decidido dejar un fino manto de nieve por las calles de NY

Las calles ya no eran fáciles de transitar y el viento parecía tener pequeñas dagas que tocaban la piel expuesta de caras destapadas

Pero entre las personas que hacían sus últimas compras no estaba Beatrix Potter, ni ningún otro mago en este caso, solo había no majs

Merodeaban sin saber el horror que cernía sus vidas, ni el dolor que Trix estaba sintiendo.

Las vidrieras decían feliz Navidad, aunque eso los magos de Macusa no tenían forma de saberlo, pues hacía días que no salían del edificio Woodworth

Hacia 5 años que Beatrix había sido ascendida a auror de primera clase después de arduo trabajo, y gracias a su apellido no había tenido que subir los escalones de La Oficina. Muchas fórmulas que llenar, trabajo de campo, la casi perdida de un brazo y de un ojo.

La única potter que se había salvado de usar lentes y ahora necesitaba unos mágicos para dejar de ver todo en una niebla imborrable

Tina le había dicho, en broma que podría usar un parche piratesco. Ellas se habían reído mientras Percy, que trabajaba en La Oficina del frente, negaba con la cabeza. Tina y ella competían por todo pero eran buenas amigas. La única que tenía fuera del círculo, comprendido por las familias mágicas de las 12 más importantes del país

Para el asombro de Trix, Perce le había dado la noticia hace un año que tenía que mandar como jefa de aurores del departamento en Washington, una sucursal del macusa.

Había sido muy extraño, los ejércitos de Grindelwald estaban cada vez más cerca y ella quería apoyar a Graves y a los demás, pero guardándose su genio, ella asintió y se había despedido de su hermano y sus amigos

Albert le había dado una caja de chocolates de despedida, para comer en el camino. Ella se hizo prontamente un camino en la selva que era Washington

Todo venía bien, tenía un lugar allí, los demás la respetaban, trabajaban arrinconando a los seguidores de Grindelwald, era por lo que estaba allí, casi no se podía pensar en otra cosa.

Pero un mes antes de Navidad una lechuza de Tina había cambiado todo

La noticia más impactante era que tenían retenido a Grindelwald en el Macusa

El mago tenebroso había caído, pero la nota no quedaba allí, sin decir por qué le imploraban que ella volviera, que la necesitaban y que la esperaban lo más pronto posible

Tina no era un auror más, la habían sacado del puesto por un error, yo no había estado en tal fatídico día, era Graves el que la había sacado, era su trabajo

Por eso que Tina le diera la noticia, era extraño

Todo era muy extraño

Tal vez ella estaba herida o si hermana, pero al responderle la lechuza con esas preguntas solo había obtenido una escueta respuesta

"Ven rápido, lo siento mucho"

Hice mis maletas, me despedí y tomé un traslador a la capital del macusa

Cuando llegue todo estaba más desprolijo y la gente parecía más nerviosa, el aire se podría cortar con un palito de brochetas

MIs ojos se abrieron y apreté mi capa azul más cerca de mi cuerpo, aquí hacía más frío que en Washington

Tina venía corriendo hacia mi desde el ascensor y Red miraba esperándonos para subir

El abrazo que nos dimos fue tan fuerte que un resoplido dejo mis labios

-estás bien, Tina? ¿Que ha sucedido?

-tienes que hablar con la madam

Con eso yo quede en silencio

Esto era preocupante

Media hora después salía espantada del despacho de la presidenta

Seraphine había ido directo al grano, luego de pedirme que tomara asiento, como si me fuera a desmayar

-Me dijeron que tienen a Grindelwald

Le comenté yo, por qué no estaban felices, el frío del ambiente quedaba de maravilla con el frío de sus miradas

-Fue a un gran alto precio que lo tomamos en custodia, Miss Potter- Mis cejas se juntaron, todavía no entendí nada.

-Me temo que lo que le tengo que decir no será fácil de entender por usted.-

Y luego me había contado el horror que Tina, su hermana y amigos habían vivido a manos de Graves, Percival los había sentenciado a muerte, los había perseguido e interrogado. Yo tragaba saliva con la boca abierta, no lo entendía

Hasta que ella me explicó que Grindelwald había usado a Graves y le había robado su identidad, lo peor era:

Que Graves estaba desparecido

Para la poción lo necesitaba vivo, la poción multijugos.

Percy era otra de las víctimas de Gellert Grindelwald

Habían buscado por todos lados, y ni rastro de Graves, lo empezaban a dar por muerto. Yo todavía no lo aceptaba.

31 de diciembre 1926

-Por el poder que el congreso mágico de los Estados me otorgan, la declaró a usted Porpentina Goldensein, nuevamente autor de segunda clase. Que la Magia este de su lado.

Me encontraba el último día del año, nombrando a mi amiga como auror otra vez, para pequeña dosis de felicidad a Tina, yo en cambio distaba de estar feliz.

Un dementor podría haberme encontrado y se hubiera ido corriendo al encontrar mi mente sumida en pensamientos tristes

Lo que me ponía peor era saber que yo no había estado ahí, yo me habría dado cuenta, no lo había ayudado y eso me carcomía

Ya no dormía más de tres horas, casi no comía, a no ser que mi hermano y amigos me obligarán

Mi pelo era casi un desastre y vivía tres días con la misma ropa

Estaba trabajando duro en La Oficina de aurores

Me habían dado el puesto por temporada de Percy, vivía en su oficina intentando pensar como Grindelwald y ver dónde lo había dejado a su suerte

Oh pobre Graves!

Los demás en el Macusa, habían presentido desde hace tiempo que lo que teníamos con Graves, no era una relación normal, habían hablado de nosotros muchas veces, pensando que yo era otra más de sus conquistas. Las chicas me envidiaban, aunque yo nunca había dado pistas para que pensaran que éramos mas que amigos.

Pero la verdad era que no habia pasado mucho entre nosotros, siempre nos habíamos tratado como buenos amigos, incluso hermanos, ya que a veces nos pasábamos peleando. Solo aquel beso, justo una semana antes de que nos separáramos. Yo pensé que era para poner una buena distancia entre nosotros y me había ido un poco dolida, pero el era mi jefe y no había discutido. Mucho.

Un golpe fuerte me saco de mis pensamientos frente al mapa mágico

Nada fuera de lo común

Papeles se extendían hacia arriba de mi escritorio, antes ocupado por Graves, toda La Oficina repleta de posibles datos o pistas, el piso lleno de declaraciones o fórmulas mágicas

-Soy yo Tina, debo decirte algo- Vino la voz de la mujer, por detrás de la puerta cerrada con llave.

Moví mi mano de donde la tenía apoyada a hacer un movimiento hacia la puerta y esta se destranco

Luego la abrí con un movimiento más largo y esta dejo a la vista a mi amiga Tina

Ella también ahora estaba más pálida, quiso sonreírme y solo se vio como una mueca, mi caso sería igual, si pudiera ordenarme a sonreír

-¿Que pasó Tina? – Me alegre un poco al verla.

Ella pareció dudar un segundo, pero se armó de valor

-Grindelwald ha pedido por ti. Madam estará del otro lado del espejo.- MI mirada se puso mas oscura y deje salir aire fuerte por la boca.

Iría a interrogar a Grindelwald


End file.
